


Whumptober

by Savy160



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Blue Beetle (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy160/pseuds/Savy160
Summary: 31 chapters of whumps and feels with your favorite DC characters.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Isabel Ardila/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Donna Troy, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Linda Park/Wally West, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 32
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober

Whumptober

Comment a request with a character or a ship from the list and I'll see what I can do. No Batcest. 

Ships:

  * Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne 
(No longer accepting requests for BatCat. Too many.) 
  * Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd 
  * Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner 
  * Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent 
  * Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan 
  * Clark Kent/Lois Lane 
  * Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne 
  * Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne 
  * Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson 
  * Dick Grayson/Koriand'r 
  * Isabel Ardila/Jason Todd 
  * Jason Todd/Donna Troy 
  * Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes 
  * Linda Park/Wally West 
  * Barry Allen/Iris West 
  * Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen 
  * Ted Kord/Michael Carter
  * Harley/Ivy
  * Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown 
  * Roy Harper/Jason Todd



Characters:

Batfam:

  * Bruce Wayne 
  * Alfred Pennyworth 
  * Dick Grayson 
  * Jason Todd
  * Tim Drake 
  * Damian Wayne 
  * Barbara Gordon 
  * Cass Cain
  * Duke Thomas 



Lanterns:

  * Hal Jordan 
  * Kyle Rayner 
  * John Stewart 
  * Guy Gardner
  * Simon Baz
  * Jessica Cruiz



Supers:

  * Clark Kent 
  * Lois Lane
  * Chris Kent
  * Jon Kent
  * Conner Kent 
  * Kara Kent



Arrows:

  * Oliver Queen 
  * Dinah Lance
  * Roy Harper
  * Connor Hawke
  * Mia Dearden 
  * Artemis Crock



Amazons:

  * Diana 
  * Donna
  * Cassie 
  * Artemis 



Booster and the Beetles:

  * Ted Kord
  * Michael Carter
  * Jaime Reyes
  * Dan Garrett 



Flashes :

  * Jay Garrick 
  * Joan Garrick
  * Barry Allen 
  * Iris West 
  * Wally West
  * Bart Allen



Chapter 1: the prompts 

No 1 with DickBabs DickKori

No 2 with Batfam

No 3 with Roy and Oliver

No 4 with Dinah and Ollie

No 5 with Booster and the Beetles

No 6

No 7 Hal and Kyle

No 8

No 9

Dick and BatFam

No10 with BatCat

No 11

WonderBat

No 12 with Dinah and Ollie

No 13 with JayKyle

No 14

No 15 with SuperFam

No 16 with Hal and Kyle

No 17

No 18 with BatCat

No 19 with Booster and Beetles

No 20

No 21

No 22

BatCat

No 23 with Tim and Jason 

No 24 with Bruce and Jason 

No 25 with BluePulse

No 26

No 27

No 28

No 29 with WonderBat

No 30

No 31 Wally and Barry


End file.
